A steamy shower
by lookmeintheeyesnickjonas
Summary: James finally sucumbs to Lily's sex appeal under the steam of the shower. Warnining it's hot. x


James didn't think he could take it anymore. Lily was driving him completely stone crazy. It started off as small things, like she would brush up against him while walking past him or she would make flirty comments about his muscles. But now she was full on bent on winning. The price…

Him.

She was trying to lure him into bed and have her dirty way with him but James wasn't giving up so easily. One would think that when the girl of his dreams for 7 years wanted to have sex with him James would have been ecstatic but he wasn't. He wanted her. _Of course he wanted her._ But not like this, he wanted her love and that wasn't exactly what she was offering up.

James was currently scrubbing at his pearly whites and staring into the mirror criticising his rugged appearance, the product of many sleepless nights caused by the red headed vixen. Holding his toothbrush in his mouth he leant into the shower and turned it on, his bare torso getting lightly sprayed by the initial blast. James stepped back over the sink and spat out his toothpaste, rinsing his mouth thoroughly. When he lifted his head, she was there.

Their eyes connected through the mirror and James felt a flash of heat slither through his body as he noted her attire. She was wearing a gold, netted, barely there, see-through piece of lingerie that didn't leave much to James' imagination. The lingerie only just covered her ass leaving her long creamy legs in perfect view, her shoulders and arms were bare with the exception of her fiery mane that was rumpled and messy looking like she had just been ravished. James gulped loudly as his eyes landed on her voluptuous breasts which were straining against the thin piece of material, her erect nipples obvious.

Lily's rose petal lips curved into a cunning sexy smile as her eyes swept James' attire, or lack of, resting on the trail of hair that led beneath his boxers. She raised her eyes and smirked, uncrossing her legs and strutting to the sink. James stopped breathing as Lily placed a small hand on his bare chest and started stroking his chiselled muscles with obvious pleasure. She was so close he could feel the heat being emitted from her and he could smell her light floral scent even with his eyes closed. As her hand crept dangerously close to the top of his boxers he pulled away, taking a shuddering breath in an attempt to calm himself down.

"I'm taking a shower." He informed Lily, not looking her way but still feeling her glittering gaze on his body and the heat from the patterns her hand had traced. James quickly stepped into the steaming shower, feeling the need to turn the temperature from hot to cold, and thanked God that the doors were cloudy not clear. James tugged off his boxers and slung them over the top of the shower, desperately trying not to think of the nearly naked red head just outside the door.

"Thanks for those," James heard Lily call in a seductive purr and he groaned quietly, twisting the nozzle so he was directly under its blast.

Meanwhile Lily stared at the door behind which James was hiding with a smirk on her face. Very slowly she stripped herself of her lingerie, taking time to tease her hard nipples further for what she was about to do. Lily slid open the shower door and stepped inside.

James thought he was dead or having one of his fantasy dreams because Lily Evans, in all her naked glory, had just stepped into his shower. "Li-lily? What, what are you…" The question on his lips died as she moved under the stream of water, their bodies only separated by centimetres. He stopped breathing.

"I have a problem James that only you can help me with." She lifted her emerald orbs to his and moved a fraction closer. James couldn't stop his eyes from taking in Lily's naked body, temptingly close to him, and he let out a guttural moan. James pressed himself against the wall, trying to move away from Lily so that he had a chance but she just advanced, pressing her swollen breasts against his heaving chest. Lily leant into him, pressing her whole body against his and making them both moan at the contact. Lily mouth reached James' ear and blew hot air into it; she caught his earlobe between her teeth and started suckling it. James let out a serious of uncontrollable moans and his hips bucked roughly into Lily's. "I have a problem James. I'm so wet, so very very wet, and it all for you. You're the only one who can sort it." James felt like he was in a porn movie as Lily purred desperately into his ear, guiding his hand to her entrance and pushing his index finger into her slick heat.

"Fuck," He moaned loudly; she was so wet and tight. James lost it when Lily put his finger in her mouth and started sucking it. He turned around and slammed her body into the wet tiles, causing her to cry out in pain and pleasure, and crashed his lips onto hers. It quickly turned into a tortuously hot battle between their tongues while their hands glided over every inch of the other's naked body with pleasure. James ripped his mouth away from Lily's with difficulty and attacked her neck, sucking the water off her skin and leaving red hot bite marks on her neck. Meanwhile Lily knotted her fingers in his ebony locks, moaning directly into James ear as he continued his ministrations on her neck and shoulders. Lily wrapped a leg around James' waist and attempted to keep it from sliding off his wet body while pulling him closer. James moaned loudly as Lily bucked her hips against, desperately trying to create more friction between their bodies. He growled and lifted his head from Lily's shoulder before hitching her other leg around his waist and lifting her off the ground, pressing her back into the warm tiles. Lily panted loudly as she wrapped her legs completely around his waist, suspended only by his body, "Shit you really are as good as they say."

"You've seen nothing yet," He replied huskily with a wink.

Lily let out a torrent of moans as James moved lower and captured her left nipple between his teeth. She writhed in ecstasy, shouting out his name to the world. James massaged Lily's right breast while his tongue swirled and sucked the left one. "Ahhh, oh!" James started kneaded her breasts, a mischievous look temporarily overpowering the lust in his hazel orbs. Lily attached her mouth to James', furiously moaning into it as he continued exploring her body, gasping into his mouth as his fingers grazed her ass.

Lily traced James' abs, leaving his skin burning where she had touched it, as she slid to the ground and landed on her knees. Lily lifted her lust filled stare, unable to see James clearly because of the water pelting down on her face, and smiled seductively at James before ducking her head once again. She slowly took his throbbing length in her mouth and started sucking it in and out and massaging the tip sensually with her tongue.

James braced himself against the wall, eyes half closed, panting rapidly until he couldn't take it anymore. "Stop!" He gasped, lifting Lily up by the shoulders to her normal height. The highly aroused red head couldn't stop the hurt look from spreading across her face.

"Why?" She questioned softly, turning her face away from James slightly.

"Oh, shit, Lily!" James moaned when he realised she was upset. "I was about to cum and I wanted it to be inside you, not in your mouth. I mean you were fucking incredible but…"

"Then what are you waiting for?" Lily whispered into his ear, rubbing her centre intimately against James' shaft causing both of their hips to buck wildly against each other. Their eyes connected and James stared through her emerald orbs with a look that Lily hadn't seen before. "Ready?" James panted in ecstasy and switched positions with Lily so she was once again pressed into the wall by him. Lily just opened her legs wider and pressed her mouth to James'.

James slid into Lily as far as he could go and she tightened her grip on his shoulders as her legs threatened to give way. James gave a grunt of pleasure and pulled out before thrusting into her again with a loud moan which mirrored Lily's. "Faster," Lily panted, knotting her fingers through his ebony locks. As James' speed increased Lily couldn't hold back her screams of delight.

James collapsed on top of Lily with a throaty moan and a shudder as his orgasm finished, Lily's finishing moments before. "Lil?" James panted, rolling to the side to look at Lily without pulling himself out of her.

"Yeah," She smiled blissfully, running a hand down James' heaving chest.

"Does this mean you'll go out with me now?" James' face bore such a pathetically hopeful expression that Lily let loose a small giggle.

"Well that depends…you'll need to make sure I never spend a shower alone again." James just grinned and pressed his lips to Lily's.

"I love you."

_Review please x_


End file.
